PSYCHO DAD'S BIRTHDAY!
PSYCHO DAD'S BIRTHDAY! is a vlog uploaded onto the McJuggerNuggets YouTube channel on November 17, 2015. Plot The video starts with Jesse Ridgway explaining that he must celebrate Jeffrey Ridgway Sr.'s birthday. Jesse and Corn prepare Jeffrey Sr.'s birthday gift of used tools. The video cuts to where Jesse and Corn are in the back porch. They are stunned to see that Jeffrey Sr. has chopped down some trees, and claims that the trees were his "friends." They turn to see Jeffrey Sr. on the roof of the house with a leaf-blower. They question how he was able to get up there, and decide to walk away towards the dog cage. They find the chairs still sitting and express disbelief on what happened the previous night. Jesse tries to retrieve both locks, but then realizes that he lost the key for one of them. Jesse picks up his glasses, and expresses concern that they may not be able to be fixed. The two then walk to the scene in which the prank happened, and Jesse wonders how Jeffrey Jr. was able to set up the pulley system. Jesse and Corn retrieve the PS4, and head to the Morton Building. They walk to the table where the tools are, and pick up some extra stuff, including Jeffrey Sr.'s old flash light, and put it in with the rest of the tools. Jesse then goes into the room, and places the PS4 where it should be. They find out that the PS4 works, although they question the noises it makes. Jesse decides to wrap up the tools with old Christmas wrapping paper. They wrap up the box, and the video cuts to Jeffrey Sr. walking by the driveway. They place the gift in the living room, and go to Jesse's room. After this, they explain that Jeffrey Jr. told him info that he had no idea of, and Jesse tells Corn that he is still hurt from the prank. At this exact moment, Theresa Ridgway interrupts their conversation and ask Jesse to give Jeffrey Sr. his gift. They approach the table, to where Jeffrey Sr. is visibly irritated. He complains that he does not want Corn filming his birthday. Jeffrey Ridgway Jr. emerges from the hallway, and Jeffrey Sr. starts unwrapping his gift. He opens the box, and looks over to Jesse in disappointment. He complains that he does not know what to do with the bucket of spackling paste, and reaches in the box to find his own flashlight. Jesse tries to play off that he did not know it was his, and takes it back. Jeffrey Sr. reaches in the box again to find: used spray-paint, Mark's used safety glasses, used rubber gloves, and a used paint roller. Jeffrey Sr. expresses extreme disappointment, and tells Jesse that he thought that he was only kidding. Jeffrey Jr. then places his gift on the table, to which Jeffrey Sr. opens with a knife he pulls out of his pocket. He reaches in to find another box. Jeffrey Jr. tells his father that it's a camera security system. Jeffrey Sr. is visibly much happier, and says that he can now see what goes on in his house, to which Jesse replies that he is able to set up cameras everywhere, yet not be able to film. Jeffrey Sr. finds many cameras, much to Theresa's dismay. Jeffrey Jr. is asked how much this costs, and responds with "Don't worry about it." Jeffrey Sr. questions Jeffrey Jr.'s mood, but is sidetracked by the quality of the cameras. He tells Jesse that he will place a camera in the garage, however Jesse disapproves of this. Jeffrey Sr. is satisfied by Jeffrey Jr.'s gift, and disappointed in Jesse's gift, claiming that there was no effort put in. Jesse decides to get a slice of pie, and Theresa tells Jesse that it's a bad idea for Jeffrey Sr. to have cameras everywhere. Their conversation is interrupted when Jeffrey Sr. yells "Thank you!" to Jeffrey Jr. for the cameras, and exclaims that there are six cameras. He then yells at Jeffrey Jr. to help him, to which Jesse continues to ignore. Jesse takes his slice of pie to his room, and tells Corn how Jeffrey Jr. was acting strange. The video ends with Jesse claiming that his father is a hypocrite for placing security cameras, yet not approve of Jesse and Corn filming. Characters *Jesse Ridgway *Zachary "Corn" Cornatzer *Jeffrey Ridgway Sr. *Theresa Ridgway *Jeffrey Ridgway Jr. Filmed by Corn. Locations *The Ridgway Residence *The Morton Building Category:Vlogs Category:Videos Category:Birthday Videos